Red vs Blue season 15 OUTLINE
by MalteseTyger17
Summary: THIS IS AN OUT LINE I thought of this less than a month after season 13 ended. I began writing it out midway through season 14. all ideas are original ideas but copy rights still belong to original owners rooster teeth and halo creators. if you want me to write it out review me or pm me thank you I hope you like what little is there


red vs blue season fifteen all of fifteen is a flash back

trailer: flashes of what will happen in s15

Epsilon: First off Tucker if your listening to all this it's mean we were successful in using the meta suit against Hargrove's forces. congrats. but... Tucker I know of all people you...well your probably taking this harder than anyone. I know that you'll come to hate me one day for placing this burden on you... but you can't let anyone else have the meta suit. these fragments their going to be hard to get along with and although you have the least patience you're also the one that will understand them better than the rest of the group. you won't have to worry about sigma or omega trying to take over like how they did with Tex and main. their all fragments of memory created from my deconstruction which means that their all on the same A.I disk meaning you cant split them apart. sorry buddy but this time you're stuck with all of me (chuckels). That being said, Alpha was also in my memory when I deconstructed so he along with the other A.I fragments will be left in your care. The fragments will be hard at first but once they learn how to operate together they'll be fine. the trouble you'll have most with is alpha. the thing is alpha will be focused on a different goal entirely and if you can't teach him to let go of what he can never get then he'll make the A.I experience unpleasant. you must be in sync with him or the suit won't function properly. i know you'll figure this out and I know that it'll be hard but please don't let anybody else have me and don't let anyone else have the suit. it's yours now. so, treat it well. your friend epsilon.

episode one name: fugitives, a mystery, and a weapon

first episode shows the reds and blues retreating in to a jungle environment to a clear dessert like sand spot where a pelican waits for them. a mysterious figure comes out of the shadows (the bounty hunter/Ciris Felix's and locus's old partner) putting tucker to a halt and causing him to lose balance while the other reds and blues had already come to a halt on the other side of the man. the man in navy blue and gray armor stands in between tucker and the rest of the reds and blues including the freelancers, tucker stands upright takes a deep breath and tells them to go that he'll catch up later and cut off that's the first episode.

flash backs explaining the UNSC's bounty hunter (they wanted the meta suit but tucker wouldn't let them have it because epsilon/church deconstructed himself to give it to him)( use the Prisoner map from halo one remastered for this scene but add walls along each side of each of the bridges to make the bridges look like hallways)episodes 2-4

episode two name: A moron's word and a weapons decision

episode three name: follow the weapon,

episode four name: the weapon, the clueless, the hostages, and a bounty hunter to say?

episode two is the first flash back we are opened into an interrogation room with tucker wearing the meta suit and man standing in UNSC standard business uniform (the detective) and two guards standing on each side of the exit. as the unsc's detective start to question the screen shows a different member of the reds and blues being asked the same questions and giving the same story from their point of view then ends at tucker with the question how he was able to run the meta suit without the assistance of a proper ai. tuckers tells them about the fragments and shows them the video epsilon left behind but the detective states that's impossible and proceeds to accuse him of lying then states clearly that they'll being taking the meta suit for further testing and tucker refuses to let them do that epically after they just accused him and the fact his best friend gave his life to give him the suit and then the rest of the reds and blue including the freelancers are revealed to be in the observation room on the other side of this interrogation at the end of the episode. tucker then stands in rage flips the table uses the time distortion unit to take care of the guards and locks them in the reds and blues in the observation room lose sight of tucker, the alarms sound the reds and blue rush out of the observation room to see tucker standing outside head facing the floor fist curled tight with blood dripping from them, all amazed and shocked at what they're looking at freeze and cutoff the episode ends.

episode three picks up with the reds and blue running down a hallway with alarms sounding an flashing red lights throughout the halls there running through tucker taking lead because the ai fragment know their way out running Carolina and wash ask each other if they know what just happened Freckles calling out when enemies are approaching, they come to a quick halt to look around the corner, and as Freckles said the next turn to stay on route to their exit was blocked by three stationary guards put there to block their path. tucker asks for suggestions and delta the fragment appeared and said the wisest course of action would to be silently eliminate them using the camo unit tucker did as told and used the camo unit to sneak behind them assassinate the first one and then pushing the other two in to wash and Carolina who then assassinated them using knives. running on adrenaline having no time to deal with the many questions on their minds they continue on the escape route. once again tucker taking the lead. the map tucker is following is leading the reds and blues to a helipad where they'll find a pelican there surrounded by many guards in a strict triangle formation on each side of the pelican. disguising their armor as their enemy's, Wash and Carolina act as if their escorting the rest of the reds and blue as prisoners to a different facility while tucker follows using the camo unit to sneak pass the mini army of enemy soldiers being the only obstacle between them and their ticket to freedom. their stopped by a soldier guarding the helipad for the pelican. they ask for the reason of transport and wash and Carolina in sync with each other say that its prison transport. the guard asked why the freelancers weren't with them Carolina stated that they were to be left behind for further questioning on the meta suit. wash explained that the teal one was also left behind for more questioning on how he got the meta suit in the first place. the guard gave the okay to let them through and halfway to the pelican one of the guards from inside shout to stop them in their tracks all guards look their way where as fast as they were tucker, wash, and Carolina had taken important hostages. when the soldiers recognized who them hostages were they had their guns up and were on standby their commanding officers being each of the three hostages commanded them to take the shot if they had it they one soldier almost took the shot before the order of hold your fire was given by the acting ceo himself, guess the ceo thought his commanders were more important than keeping moron prisoners in custody. the reds and blues as well as tucker and the freelancers slowly entered the pelican with their hostages. the pelican door closed and they took off and that ends that episode.

episode 4 starts with the pelican door closing, it closes fully and Tucker, Washington, and Carolina then proceed to knock their hostages unconscious. the hijack the pelican and take off with everyone safe and sound and suspiciously no followers. leave the pelican for a second return to the helipad full of dumbstruck speechless shocked soldiers. one finally catches his breath and asked the ceo with anger why he stopped them. the ceo gives him this look of scarce ferocity trying to show dominance and the soldier stands down quick ceo walks away giving the order to clean this mess up. back to the pelican but in the eyes of one of the knocked-out hostages waking up hearing nothing but silence. he states in a humorous tone that the reds and blues had a brilliant plan that not even he saw that coming and that it was the hardest hit he felt ever (it was Tuckers's hostage), then was fully awake. he ask which one of them is the ring leader they all look at each other and then at the man. it took the man a moment to realize the mood of the scene. Lopez, wash and Carolina were in the cockpit of the pelican flying to a safe location. tucker sat alone at the end of pelican next to the hanger door. the rest of the reds and blues were sitting close to the cock pit caboose, Freckles, Simmons, and Sarge sitting on the floor against the wall on the outside of the cockpit next to the door. Grif, donut, and doc sat in the seats to the right of the pelican in front of the cock pit door and the prisoners opposite to them. Of course, the hostage/ commander CamE' was still trying to break the silence he starting asking more questions the basic hostage questions, you gonna release us, you gonna kill us, leave us for dead. the commander was curious to the reason why they refused to talk. so he dropped the beating around the punch conversation and asked the reds and blues why they wouldn't talk Grif of all people looked up him and him only. its as if the commander could see his face through the visor of his helmet hearing his thoughts telling him to shut the hell up Grif faced the ground again, and the commander was quiet. the other hostages started to wake. the commander that woke up first was CamE', the second to wake was Lake, the third one and the only one to spend time with the reds and blues was Dante'. when his two comrades woke up the first words they heard were, "finally someone to talk these guys are one depressing group of people to be surrounded by." commander Dante' being the only one to socialize with these guys before now found this statement not only funny but impossible seeing as from his point of view they were a group you couldn't get to shut up. Dante' even said so to his comrade. CamE' responded with well then shit must of hit'em like a freight train cause they ain't said damn thing since i woke. Lake backed up CamE' statement. Dante' looked up and he realized these weren't the simulation troopers he'd taken in for questioning. Dante' Questioned the silence, "why now the sudden urge to keep your mouth shut. huh back at the station no one could get you to shut up and now no one can get you talk what's up with that." he started to insult them, they ignored, to deep in their thoughts to care. tucker hadn't even taken a breath since hijacking the pelican. he hadn't moved, nothing. (flashes) as the scene zooms in on tucker it shows him and everything him and church have been through from the moment he said i hate already to the moment he said "ain't that a bitch". he snapped out of it when he felt the pelican come to a stop but he still remained motionless. the pelican landed and all commanders were now quiet. Lopez, wash, and Carolina exit the cockpit prisoners still handcuffed meanwhile the others are still being silent and still haven't moved. Lopez takes a seat next to Sarge and wash a seat away from tucker, Carolina speaks first," so where do we start", she says as she sits across from tucker. after a long ride in silence caboose broke the silence," is church ok". Tucker angry with the world was harsh he said no "no church is gone and we're never getting him back, the only thing left of him is the stupid legacy he left and that's this suit and for that very reason i won't let anyone else have it that's all there is to say church is gone only fragments and messages remain." tucker walks away, and we find he's returned to blood gulch they landed closest to blue base, Carolina told him before he left they couldn't stay long. he walked away his friends still sitting in silence. "anybody else" stated Carolina. Grif talked this time "yea so I don't know if I'm the only one who noticed this but tucker is starting to become a lot like church, now we've all signal handedly know how far Leonard went when it came to Tex-(Carolina interrupts with a fist through the wall) her name was Allison and yes we know so don't bring it up again." Carolina walks away. Sarge speaks this time, "wash tuckers not Leonard and we both know tucker wouldn't take it that far but he's becoming more and more like church each day he needs control or he'll go too far one day. you of all people should know that" but whatever home sweet home. tucker shouts at the pelican "hey Grif your sister's still alive and kicking bow-chica-bow-wow". Sarge looks at wash as he exit's "then again maybe we have nothing to worry about". wash laughs "alright pep talk over go gather supplies and don't get comfortable well be leaving in week, were on the run... from the unsc...again(laughs)." the remaining reds and blues exit. the commanders in sync yell," hey what about us", wash responds "What about you". pelican door closes with all three commanders inside. return to the unsc HQ. the ceo is in a room with several case files. with a man sitting across the table in navy blue and gray armor, ceo speaks "you are to eliminated them all and spare me the meta weapon. cutoff.

flashbacks showing tuckers training with the meta suit (training being the physical and mental training to effectively use the equipment in the meta suit. physical being martial arts with Carolina and mental being ai concentration{developing a relationship with the ai's} with wash). episodes 5-?

episode 5 will take place in blood gulch. the opening will show a black screen and then a door starts to open and you see it the pelican door and wash and caboose are bringing the prisoners their food and water. the commanders look up. CamE' breaks the silence with a comment to wash, " so you do care whether or not we die, (silence for a few seconds)... what a relief man here I thought I was about to lose ten bucks to Dante' over here but you guys really pulled through for me thanks a bunch". wash chuckles at the comment. wash then says, " you got a real sense of humor you know that don't you." wash takes a seat and caboose leaves after giving the commander their food and water. the commanders just looked at the food and then looked up at wash. commander Lake spoke this time, "how do we know this isn't poisoned I mean the only one of us whose spent time with you is Dante' and even than only as morons who had gods luck and somehow managed to not only obtain but successfully use the meta weapon I mean you guys are fugitives now there's no telling what you'll do or how far you'll go." Lake spoke next saying, "I don't need or want anything from you so leave and take your poisoned food and water with you". Lake then kicks the food and water away. wash then says, "If you don't wanna eat then don't eat we're not the bad guys but I guess at this point we're not the good guys either honestly we're just a group of soldiers that needed to survive and have been through too much not to, we're not gonna kill you or any of your friends but we won't be falsely imprisoned either. in fact, when we leave blood gulch we leave you to. you'll be staying behind while we take off to the next hide out." wash proceeds to exit then continues, "were not all bad you know". wash stops at the exit when one of the commanders ask a question, " what the hell are we supposed to do in the middle of a box canyon in the middle of know where?". wash laughs then responds, "ask the reds and blues they've been doing it for years now", continues to laugh then exits the vehicle. turn attention to Carolina and tucker who are fighting each other on the roof of blue base. Carolina is kicking his ass and he being beaten repeatingly but tucker is finally able to block one of her punches and then she knocks him on his ass. Tucker as always is pissed off. "hugrrgggggh THIS IS SO INFURIUATING No matter how hard i try or what I do I can't beat you and I have the meta suit, this is fucking bullshit." tucker says. "Come on now tucker you can't become a super badass one man army overnight and your relying too much on a suit you only got a few weeks ago, you're not training with me to learn how to use the meta suit I'll leave that to agent Washington your training with me so you know the basic martial arts when in a fight with an enemy, and since there's no telling how the UNSC will respond to this little act un-cooperation. Your gonna need a lot more than the basics and plus the more we fight the more your physical and mental states will improve as well. Which might actually turn you into a decent man." replied Carolina. tucker responds with, "wow I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said since knowing each other." Carolina laughs then responds with, "Don't get used it that was a onetime deal". tucker mumbles under his breath, "One can only hope". Carolina goes into the base and tucker continues the training techniques that Carolina taught him for solo training. Wash shows up, "Well never thought I see the day you trained of your own free will, gotta admit it's pretty scary." "Shut up Washington". tucker replied. "Come on tucker give it break I think it's time you tried talking to the AI's," wash told tucker. "Like hell, I'd rather take another 20 thousand battles with Carolina then talk to those mini assholes." "Only 20 thousand?" wash asked jokingly. "Come on tucker if you don't become in sync with the AI fragments the meta suit wont function properly. We'll start with the twins Eta and Iota, they'll be easiest to get along with. Are you in or not?" Wash waited for his reply after this. "Fine but if they piss me off I'm shutting them off immediately we clear?" tucker stated with absolute confidence. "Yea but you get mad to easily plus Eta and Iota are more like silent peace makers all you really have to do to be in sync with them is meditate for a while and practice using them with the stuff their skilled in which in their case are mainly the speed booster and color and camouflage unit. Oh, and to make your training more efficient you won't be allowed to use the meta suit when fighting against Carolina you'll be using your regular armor." wash said. Tucker replied "I thought we left my regular armor on Charon's ship?" wash replies, "we did but we found a spare one in blue base. Well lets get started". (Cut Off) END OF EPISODE FIVE

Episode six: The Price on a Weapon

The price on a weapon will show you tucker meditating with eta and iota an ai on each of his shoulders. As he meditates you'll see flashes of what memories are in sync with each other. Eta and iota's memories of coming in to the world and helping Carolina at first and then how they were all wiped from existence and then the last thing they remember from their actually memories (not remnants of epsilons) are how when they woke up they were forced into battle right away and had to think fast. AS tucker is feeling their memories Eta and Iota are seeing tuckers. The many times he lost church the many different times and ways his best friend was taken from him. The problems they've overcome and when all was said and done with the meditating the three of them had a mutual understanding of what the other has been through and they started practicing the small stuff changing colors with Eta to match this and that and then full on camouflage. Then from small to long distances at different speeds with Iota. When tucker finally got the hang of both individually than he started to combine their techniques. After he got the hang of it wash told him to take a rest.

flashbacks showing the development of tucker and alpha's relationship (explained below but to signify the acception tucker goes from calling him alpha to calling him church.)

flash back explaining how alpha came back (epsilon was the ai fragment memory that being so, since he remembered alpha as well as the other ai fragments alpha to was brought back, that being said we only had alpha til season six, the alpha/tucker conflict being, alpha is not the church tucker lost in season 13.) {alpha is focused on Tex and its putting mental stress on tucker}solved through argument

Season 15 Ending episode: An unwanted surprise

Were back to tucker vs Ciris They each get a few hits in here and there Carolina is still looking tucker then after wash gets everyone on board he goes searching for Carolina and tucker we go back to the fight between tucker and the Bounty hunter. Tuckers being pinned down at the moment then out of nowhere Carolina shows up and kicks him off of tucker and Ciris goes flying to the tree Carolina gives tucker a hand up and says it's time to run tucker is down for that but the bounty hunter is quick on his feet. He gets up and blocks them yet again from their destination they hear wash getting closer. Carolina and tucker are thrown off by this because he was supposed to be guarding the ship. the bounty hunter uses this to his advantage and goes to attack Carolina instead of tucker. Whereas, tucker could have used one of his meta abilities to block or dodge the attack Carolina could not She would've died in that split second. Then a man in black and green armor shows up and saves Carolina using an energy sword. Still in current shock Carolina and tucker remains speechless for a few moments in those few moments Ciris and the man in Black and Green armor exchange names. Man, in black and green armor says, "I thought you were dead Ciris", Ciris responds, "I could say the same about you Locus". (cut off)

Season sixteen

trailer:

Episode 1 Roll Call with Dead People


End file.
